Thermoplastic adhesives, otherwise known as “hot melt” adhesives, have been widely used in the industry for various applications. For example, thermoplastic hot melt adhesives are used for carton sealing, case sealing, tray forming, pallet stabilization, nonwoven application including diaper manufacturing, and many other applications. Hot melt adhesive, in its pre-melted state (referred to herein as “particulate” hot melt adhesive), can be provided in a variety of particulate shapes and sizes, ranging from small bb-sized pieces, to larger sized pieces including pellets and chips. Adhesive material, in the form of adhesive particulates, may be supplied to the adhesive melter where it is heated and melted to a desired temperature for dispensing. Hot melt adhesives are often dispensed by systems including a dispensing gun coupled via heated hoses to an adhesive melter. During use, many adhesive melters are subjected to relatively harsh industrial environments. For example, adhesive melters left to operate on a factory floor may be prone to damage from dust, dirt, debris, water, chemicals, or any other foreign matter. Furthermore, using the adhesive melter from the factory floor creates additional difficulty for routing hoses, interacting with a control panel, and filling adhesive particulate into the adhesive melter. As such, adhesive melters are commonly positioned above the floor on a pedestal, stand, or similar structure.
From atop the pedestal, the adhesive melter receives adhesive materials for melting. Adhesive materials are commonly stored in a hopper, bin, or similar container resting on the factory floor to the side of the pedestal. Typically, with respect to auto-feed systems, the adhesive particulates are delivered to the adhesive melter through a hose connected between the hopper and the adhesive melter. The system generates a pressurized airflow, such as with a venturi pump connected to the hose, for suctioning the adhesive particulates from the bin, through the hose, and into the adhesive melter. Of course, the hopper is also subject to the same harsh industrial environment threatening the adhesive melter, but is typically kept on the factory floor to facilitate refilling the hopper with adhesive pellets. Unfortunately, placing both the hopper and the pedestal on the factory floor reduces the amount of usable floor space within the industrial environment. In addition, less floor space for a larger system increases the risk of damage to the hopper and/or the adhesive melter due to harmful foreign matter within the industrial environment.
There is a need for an adhesive melting system and method for use in the hot melt industry that addresses present challenges and issues such as those discussed above.